Four Born for War
by Roxyfoxy1305
Summary: Post OotP; HG RHr and new, exciting characters! Harry Potter thinks the world lies on his shoulders, till he finds help from three other surprising allies on the quest to defeat all evil. Romance, drama, and a little Quidditch, too!


Post OotP; H/G R/Hr and new, exciting characters! Harry Potter thinks the world lies on his shoulders, till he finds help from three other surprising allies on the quest to defeat all evil. Romance, drama, and a little Quidditch, too!  
  
Introduction  
  
A newborns wail pierced the cold, despairing halls of Malfoy Manor, where many of the Dark Lords servants lurked. Those halls were usually silent, and if a person spoke, it was always in a muffled whisper. Often, though, there was no reason to speak; there was nothing left to say. Yet this baby's cry gave away a very important secret, and many of the Death Eaters looked up to face the sound. Will the Dark Lord accept this child, or turn it away? Will the Dark Lord forgive this baby's father for his disloyalty?  
  
No, he never forgives his traitors. This baby will grow without a father.  
  
It wasn't long before the news spread to Lord Voldemort himself. Daniel Mornings wife gave birth to a girl, who was named Haylie.  
  
A message was sent her mother only minutes after the birth. Lord Voldemort wanted her and the baby to commit to his cause and brand their wrists in the magical, evil mark. Only then would they be able to stay. Her mother agreed to the offer, and forever more Haylie was bound to a life she never agreed to and she was to live in Malfoy Manor as, what she was entertainingly called, the Daughter of Treason.  
  
*****  
  
That very same night a pregnant woman sat up in her bed, her hand to her unborn child. The time had come. Aware that her husband was still hours away from work, she struggled to leave her bed.  
  
The pains were already sharp in her lower womanhood.this baby was on the way only minutes after the episode began. The mother, not wanting to disturb the other sleeping children above her, refused to scream or moan.  
  
"Breath, I must breath," she murmured to herself. "You've done this six times before, just relax," she continued, trying with all her might to make it by herself. A push, a muffled gasp, and more pain than she had ever had in her life, she delivered the child without much more than her two hands and a wand.  
  
Mr. Weasly came home that night to an exhausted wife and his first and only girl, whom they named Virginia, affectingly called Ginny.  
  
A message was sent to Dumbledore by an unknown source. It was time. Haylie and Ginny.  
  
*****  
  
Lord Voldemort and Professor Dumbledore were both aware of what had happened that night. Two girls were born, one for each side, one for each power and both destined to be mortal enemies.  
  
But there were also two boys, one meant for Voldemort's fall, the other for Voldemort's rise. Four all together, two for each side, equally as powerful.  
  
Voldemort then did what he thought was right.  
  
Therefore only the Boy Who Lived was exposed to the wizarding world, while the other three lay out of mind.only Voldemort and Dumbledore knew of the obstacle that was ahead.  
  
**Twelve Years Later**  
  
"Mummy, Mummy! A letter from Ron!! I bet he's got loads to say," eleven- year-old Ginny Weasly shouted while running to find her mother. The large house was empty during the school year now, and she missed her brother terribly. Every letter he wrote was filled with his many adventures at Hogwarts, a place she could barely wait to go to.  
  
Of course, that was if she got accepted to the best school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had always one of Ginny's most feared nightmares, which all her older brothers received their letters, and she never would. Two of her brothers had already graduated, and some of her most favorite memories were when she was actually at Hogwarts, in the Great Hall, watching them collect their diplomas and goggling at the school itself. Four of her brothers still attended the school. Percy, who was made a Prefect this year, Fred and George, the comical twins that were mostly troublemakers, and Ron, who was best friends with Harry Potter!  
  
Ginny was most amazed by the Boy Who Lived, his sad story beginning on her birthday when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named murdered his parents and even tried to kill Harry, who was only a little over a year at the time. Voldemorts attempt backfired, though, when Harry survived with only a scar and the Dark Lord's power was expelled to nothingness.  
  
Forgetting to find her mother, Ginny tore open the letter and began to read it. This one was mostly how Ron and Harry saved a girl from a troll! In the girls lavatory, no less. Harry and himself received points for the capture of the troll, and earned a new friend, the girl named Hermione Granger.  
  
Laughing from the story, Ginny placed the letter carefully on the table for her parents to read, then snuck out to the broom shed to practice some Quidditch moves.  
  
*****  
  
"Great game, Morning. That last save was awesome!!" Michael Toilsome congratulated her as they strutted off the field with pride. Every Thursday there was a weekly Quidditch game between the children of the neighborhood and the children of Malfoy Manor. It had been awhile sense Haylie had felt that sense of pride when you win. When Draco, the owner of the Malfoy Manor only son, left for Hogwarts the winning streak came to an abrupt halt.  
  
Of course, she had a feeling it was back in full swing! She loved the wizard sport, but it wasn't like she had anything to compare it to. The Malfoys despised Muggles and their ways, so Haylie was naturally brought up with nothing but the worst view of Muggle-born. Pureblood was the only way.  
  
Michael, Haylie and the rest of the Manor children, mostly daughters and sons of the servants, finally made it back to the house, where dinner was ready in the kitchen. Only Haylie would be joining the grownups in the formal dining room. It used to be Haylie and Draco, and they would entertain each other while the grownups talked of boring and useless things.at least to them. She missed him, he was her best friend.  
  
She made her way up to her and her mother's room to bathe and change, but when she saw the Hogwarts owl waiting for her, she jumped for joy. Dracos letters were the only connection they had, and he told her stories of the Quidditch matches, the classes, the people and most importantly, his enemy, Harry Potter.  
  
She tore open the letter, settled in the large, cushiony armchair, and began to read. This letter was about how Potter somehow made the Gryffindor Quidditch team, even though he was only a first year! Draco sounded disgusted, but Haylie couldn't help being impressed. After all, this was the first year for The Boy Who Lived to be in the wizarding world, yet he already made the house team!  
  
These are not the thoughts to get you into Slytherin.  
  
Haylie shivered, laid the letter down to write back later, and went to pick out some dress robes for tonight's dinner.  
  
*****  
  
A letter was laid aside for Ginny, and it was the first thing she noticed when she made her way down to the kitchen the first morning of August.  
  
She picked it up carefully, placed it in the pocket of her robes, and had to bite her lip to hold her excitement. She skipped into the kitchen, carefree and about to burst with happiness, when she saw a guest sitting and eating breakfast at the table. Wait! That wasn't just any guest, but Harry Potter!!  
  
"Hello," he said very friendly, smiling at her.  
  
Eyes wide and mouth open, Ginny could do nothing but squeak and ran from the room.  
  
Forgetting her letter, she dashed into the room and slammed her door. She'll never be able to live that down, the twins would be all over her by the time breakfast was off the table.  
  
How did he get here? Why didn't anyone give her warning? With a self-pity moan, she sunk down next to her unmade bed and prayed it was all a dream.  
  
*****  
  
Haylie pounded on a door down in the Manors family quarters. It was still early, and it was no doubt Draco would still be asleep, but she couldn't contain her excitement for any longer. She hit the door again, harder and harder till the twelve-year-old Slytherin opened it.  
  
"IGOTMYLETTERTHISMORNINGANDNOWI'MGOINGTOHOGWARTSWITHYOU!" Haylie blurted out at the sight of him.  
  
Dumbfounded, Draco motioned her inside and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Calm down and say that again," he said slowly, as if she was stupid.  
  
Ignoring the annoying feeling she always got when he used that voice, she took a deep breath and repeated, "I got my letter this morning and now I'm going to Hogwarts with you."  
  
"Much better. So you fooled us all and made it," Draco smirked, shaking her a little bit. Giggling, Haylie shrugged off his hands and made her way to the door.  
  
"We should go school supply shopping together. Maybe you'll be of some help, for once," she offered before she turned the door knob.  
  
"All right."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
*****  
  
The Hogwarts Express was well on its way to the boarding school, and Haylie paced up and down the trains corridor, deciding and consulting with her thoughts. She could go sit with Draco and the others from the Manor, but for some reason that wouldn't feel right. There was no one else, though, that she knew on the train, so it was either with them, or by herself.  
  
A red head peered out of one of the compartments at her, then walked out to join the struggling Haylie while she paced.  
  
"Who are you?" Haylie asked after awhile, summing up the girl out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Ginny Weasly. And you?" Haylie had heard about the Weasly's from Draco. All bright red heads, all freckles, too many kids for their income but Haylie seemed to look more at people than Draco did. Ginny was small for her age, her flaming hair in low pigtails and already dressed in her hand- me-down school robes, obviously measured for a boy older than her. Her brown eyes seemed caring and curious, and she asked Haylie more clearly this time, "What is your name?"  
  
"Haylie Morning." Ginny recognized the girl from Diagon Alley. She was talking with Draco Malfoy after Mr. Weasly and Mr. Malfoy had an interesting fist fight in the local bookshop. Haylie was a dirty blond, with green blue eyes that were filled with thoughts and planning. About the same size as Ginny, she was also small for her age, but her shortness didn't make her squat.  
  
Haylie let the other girl inspect her before saying, "Are you a first year, too?"  
  
"Yes. All my older brothers have attended or are now attending Hogwarts. All Gryffindors, too! What house do you want to be in?"  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
Ginny seemed to be applauded at that thought. She stared openly at Haylie, before noticing she was gaping and closed her mouth quickly. "Oh, interesting." An awkward silence fell between the two girls, and Haylie realized that Ginny must have come out to talk to her for a reason. She asked what the reason was.  
  
"Well, I was going to sit with one of my older brothers and his friend, but they never came to find me. So I have a compartment all alone and was wondering.." Ginny blushed a little.  
  
With a moment to think about it, Haylie then said, "Yeah, all right."  
  
Once settled in the seats opposite each other, the girls once again sat silent. Haylie looked down at her robes, a deep red, and decided to break the ice.  
  
"So, you hoping to join your house Quidditch team?" Yep, that broke the ice and for a long time the two girls talked, laughed, debated, and agreed on teams, players and the best houses at Hogwarts to be in. Haylie, never really hearing anything good about the other houses, was shocked to realize that all of them had good qualities while Ginny, always assuming Slytherin was the most hated house, learned of the good points about it.  
  
The girls became fast friends, and when Percy the Prefect popped his head into their compartment to let them know it was time to get changed, Haylies good mood dropped. For some reason, she didn't want to go back to Draco's compartment where her truck and clothes were. She then asked the first favor of her life to her new friend.  
  
"Um, do you mind if I barrow one of your robes? You see, my truck is in a different compartment, and.well..I'll give them back as soon as possible!"  
  
Ginny nodded, but looked down at her shoes while she said, "They're not new or anything. My brother Percy wore these and he grew out of them. Do you mind?"  
  
"No, thanks." Haylie began to change into the faded black robe tossed to her. When she was done, she looked over to see Ginny had gone almost gray in the face.  
  
"What is it?" Haylie asked, rolling down her sleeves.  
  
"Your.Your..um, you have the mark..the um, dark mark on your wrist," the frightened girl whispered.  
  
Haylie looked at the tattoo of a skull and serpent on her wrist. She was the only child at home with one, and most of the other kids admired it, including Draco. But the way Ginny was reacting to it now, it seemed like there was something wrong.  
  
"Yes, I know. I've had it sense the day I was born."  
  
Ginny didn't look too happy about that. In fact, she looked almost scared.  
  
"Whats wrong with you?" Haylie asked, afraid that her new friend would do something drastic.  
  
"You don't know what that sign means?" Ginny whispered, shaking uncontrollably and edging far away from the mark girl.  
  
Confused, Haylie looked back down at it. "Well, my mother never told me the full story. She always said I was too young to hear these things, but she has one too. Something about some dead Lord and commitment. My father died or something like that. I kinda don't really care. Every body at home either wants one or has one."  
  
Ginny couldn't believe her ears. This Haylie Morning was a Death Eater and didn't even know it! She didn't want to be the one to break the news though, and feeling the fear leaving her body, Ginny almost pitied the girl.  
  
Pity was something Haylie didn't like to see for her. She glared at Ginny then, and pushed her sleeve down over the mark.  
  
"Well, I'd keep it covered if I were you," Ginny said, "from other peoples point of view, its not a good thing."  
  
"How would you know more about a stupid tattoo then me?" Haylie spat, close to tears. Her new friend at Hogwarts already hated her!  
  
"I don't know, but obviously someone at home didn't explain it to you." They both felt the train stop.  
  
"We're here!" both girls chimed at once, and with the mark forgotten, they exited the train together, both nervous about the Sorting.  
  
*****  
  
A stupid hat? Ginny thought, feeling both relieved and dim-witted. Her family never told her about the Sorting, saying it was tradition not to, but her brothers made it out to be something dangerous. Ron had even gone on to say something about a dragon! She looked over her shoulder to glare at her brother, but he was no where to be seen. Harry wasn't there, neither.  
  
She didn't have much time to dwell on that, for the hat began to sing, attracting all her attention. Haylie stood to the right of her, relieving herself of all the breath she was holding. Ginny hoped the girls would be in the same house, and if not, that Haylie's wish to be in Slytherin would not be granted. True, she had the Dark Mark on her wrist, but that didn't mean the girl was evil, right?  
  
"Morning, Haylie!"  
  
Haylie turned her head to smile at Ginny before stepping forward and sitting on the stool. She locked eyes with Draco, who nodded for luck, before the hat slipped over her eyes.  
  
"Hmmm, I see," the hat murmured in her ear, "you have loyalty in you. Yes, lots of that, and bravery, oh, and lots of brains. Oh yes, you are an independent mind. What is that? You want Slytherin? I'm sorry, my dear, but that would be your fall. No, no, no, your rightful place is.GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Ginny heard the last word with the rest of the Great Hall, and clapped for her new friend.  
  
When the hat was pulled off her head, Haylie freighting looked at Draco, who sat at the Slytherin table in shock. She stood quickly and walked in the opposite direction, sitting where the Gryfindors congratulated her.  
  
After many names, the professor called, "Weasly, Virginia!"  
  
Ginny scurried to the stool, and once the hat was placed on her head, she waited.  
  
"Another Weasly, eh? The last, if I do say so for myself. We both know where you belong, so let me just announce that you are now it GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
*****  
  
Dumbledore, though he didn't show it, knew there was something wrong. There was sup post to be two boys and two girls, each against each other, equal power. Yet three of the four were in the same house!  
  
Yes, yes, Dumbledore knew, history wasn't going to repeat itself this time.  
  
*****  
  
Ok, this was only letting you know the background. This story actually begins during Harry Potters sixth year at Hogwarts. Read and let me know what you think! 


End file.
